Star Crossed Fox
by redfoxtails
Summary: Sonic SatAMDigimon Tamers crossover. 9 years since the Freedom Fighters defeated Robotnik's Doomsday Project, Tails is transported to Earth by an unexplainable means. There he meets the Tamers, can they find out how he got there, and mre importantly, how
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fanfic, so I have chosen two of my favorite shows, Sonic SatAM and Digimon Season 3. I'll try to put most of my notes at the end of each chapter so you can get to the story faster (aren't I nice). Remember that this is only the prologue, I'll try to make my future chapters longer, until then, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Sonic or Digimon, I'd be lying through my teeth.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tails's Transition**

Tails was traveling through the Great Forest to the secret village of Knothole. The forest was just as green as ever in the late spring noted the two- tailed fox. He paused for a moment and closed his eyes to allow a cool breeze that had just come up to flow through his brown fur as it rustled some leaves in the trees above him.

It all seemed so peaceful and serene that it was almost hard to believe that just nine years earlier, Robotnik had come so very close to destroying all of it with his Doomsday Project. If Sonic and Sally didn't use the Deep Power Stones to destroy it, the entire planet would have become a technological nightmare just like Robotropolis was.

With the threat of the Doomsday Project gone and Robotnik dead, they thought that they could finally rebuild Mobotropolis and restore it to its former glory, but Snively somehow survived and assumed control over Robotropolis. It took them another long, hard year of fighting before they finally overthrew him and reclaimed what was originally taken from them. Eight years afterwards, they had been able to rebuild most of Mobotropolis.

After the wind had died down, Tails opened his eyes and resumed his trek towards Knothole with a more refreshed feeling. While he walked, he gazed at the treetops above him and began to reflect on a more recent. This was when Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles Hedgehog, had finally perfected the deroboticizer. It was a real jubilation when the last of the Mobians had been returned to their original states, especially for Bunnie whom had wanted for the longest time to be normal again.

Tails was still lost in his thoughts when he felt a strong gust of wind pull him forward with a sudden jerk. He snapped his head down in time to see an almost blinding white portal that was dragging him towards it with increasing force.

Before Tails could wind his dual- tails up to fly far enough away so he wouldn't be affected by the pull, he was already sucked into the vortex of swirling, white light. When he was through, it seemed like he was falling into a void of nothingness. He managed to twist his body around in the empty space to see that the portal behind him had closed completely and that that direction was just as blank as what he had turned away from.

It was like falling through water he could breathe, everything seemed to slow to a crawl. Tails continued falling, although it wasn't so much as falling but floating downwards, into the seemingly never- ending abyss when he landed with a loud splash in the cool waters of a lake. Fortunately, he managed to remain calm enough to swim to the shore. He slowly crawled out of the water and onto the bank, sopping wet. After shaking himself off, he could already feel the warm rays of the sun start to dry out his fur.

Tails scanned his surroundings and noticed that he still seemed to be in a forest due to the fact that trees surrounded the lake he had fallen into. Although he greatly doubted that he was still in the Great Forest since he couldn't recall ever seeing the lake he fell in anywhere there.

Tails was ready to take to the air to get a better view of the area when he got the strange feeling that someone or something was watching him. He dismissed it as just nerves since he was still a bit disoriented from the ordeal he had been through. When he was only a few feet off the ground, he heard something disturb the leaves behind him. He dropped to the ground and spun around to see what had made itself known to him, but couldn't even see the movement of the leaves he just heard. He was wondering if he was letting his imagination run wild when he heard a low, almost emotionless female voice behind him ask, "Who are you?"

Tails turned to face his inquisitor and was relieved to see what could only be another Mobian. She was a vixen who appeared to be about the same age as him, although she was a couple inches shorter, roughly 5'5''. She had calculating deep blue eyes, purple gloves that almost reached her shoulders with the yin- yang symbol on the back of each hand, and ears that were slanted back at an extremely sharp angle. Her fur was a goldenrod color.

The blue- eyed vixen asked again with the same icy voice after his long silence, "Well, who are you?"

Tails realized that he had been silent for longer than he should have been. "I'm Tails." He answered since he wasn't in the habit of using his real name, Miles Prower. He was about to ask her for her name when she said the oddest thing he had ever heard.

"So you're not a Digimon." She said as if he was supposed to know what a Digimon was.

"What exactly is a Digimon?" Was all he could say after hearing such an unusual statement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The concept of vulpine Mobians and certain other species being taller than four feet was, as far as I know, the idea of Joseph DelaCroix in the fanfic "Starship Down".

This is nine years after the Doomsday Project so the ages set for the characters are, Antoine: 27; Sonic, Sally, and Rotor: 25; Bunnie; 23; and Tails: 19.

This is 1 year after the D- Reaper incident in the Tamers Season so their ages are Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri: 14; Ryo: 15; and Suzy: 8.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your reviews.

Last note; I'll be starting on some other Sonic crossovers and try to update them along with this story in turns.


	2. Some Mysteries Solved, Others Left

Before I begin, I'm just going to say that I don't know what Takato's parents bakery is called so here it's known as Matsuki Bakery. Also, unless otherwise stated, the Tamers are wearing their traditional clothes from the show.

I noticed that some of my summary was cut off so here's the rest of it in case anyone's interested.

Summary: 9 years since the Freedom Fighters defeated Robotnik's Doomsday Project, Tails is transported to Earth by an unexplainable means. There he meets the Tamers, can they find out how he got there, and more importantly, how to get him back home? Tails and Renamon pairing.

**Disclaimer: See last chapter, thank you. **

**Some Mysteries Solved, and Others Left**

"I can answer your questions later so why don't you come with me to meet some of my friends. It's obvious that you're not from around here and that way you only have to explain everything once and besides, I'm sure that you'll want a chance to dry off." She commented, observing his still damp fur. His simple nod confirmed that he understood what she just said.

"Good, now follow me, and please save any questions you might have for later." Tails did as instructed, albeit with a slightly confused expression still on his face at the lack of surprise in her attitude. He would have thought surely she'd be near shock after witnessing someone falling from the sky right into a lake. Of course, she was right about him wanting to dry off.

Along the way, Renamon made sure to avoid areas where people were present since she didn't want to answer any questions from bystanders and passersby. Fortunately, it was a Thursday afternoon and the park just so happened to be generally free of any annoyances.

The trip allowed Tails to see more of where he ended up. He noticed some structures that were definitely not in a natural forest such as artificial paths, statues, and a rather large fountain. The more time he spent walking, the more this place seemed like a park of some kind.

But Tails only caught glimpses of some of these items since Renamon had a quick pace and he had to hurry to keep up. Soon afterwards, roughly ten minutes from what he could make of it, they came upon what looked like a small, grey storage shed with a fence extending to above his head that had a gate currently hanging open in front of it.

Renamon went into the shed with Tails entering shortly after. The inside was permeated with the smell of bread and an assortment of other fragrant aromas. The opposite wall looked like someone took a wrecking ball to it even though the other three walls were completely intact. Empty bags littered the floor which, upon closer inspection, seemed to have once held something along the lines of food.

Renamon grabbed a spare blanket from the corner and tossed it over to Tails so he could dry himself off more effectively. "As long as we're here, I might as well tell you where you are and what a Digimon is." It sounded more like a statement than a suggestion to Tails who began drying himself.

"If you don't mind." Tails responded tentatively.

"Very well then, first, you're in Shinjuku right now, or more precisely, Shinjuku Park. As for what a Digimon is, there's one standing in front of you now." Renamon waited for this information to sink in before continuing. "Digimon come from the Digital World which is a sort of parallel world to Earth that exists within the computer mainframes."

Tails listened intently; now clear on the fact that he was no longer on Mobius and wanted to learn all that he could about this new place he landed in. Renamon proceeded with her clarification of his situation.

"How Digimon enter the Real World, as some call Earth, is by bio-emerging. Not all Digimon are the same, they're different sizes, colors, and levels."

"What do you mean by levels?" Tails inquired, continuing to dry himself as best as he could.

Renamon sighed internally, she only got started on the basics and she still had much more to tell him. "Digimon are classified under different levels of Digivolution; Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega in order of general power from weakest to strongest.

I'm a Rookie level but can Digivolve into my higher stages when necessary or De-Digivolve into my lower stages, but I can only Digivolve one stage at a time. When a Digimon Digivolves, their appearance, name, and attacks change."

Renamon realized that she had forgotten to include certain details, such as informing him about a Digimon's different attacks upon seeing Tails's confused expression.

"Digimon are capable of performing special attacks that, like I said, change with each stage of Digivolution."

At that moment, Guilmon chose to make his appearance with Calumon riding his head. The Rookie looked like a miniature dinosaur and stood just above half of Renamon's height with a strange symbol on his nose and chest.

Calumon, on the other hand, was a tiny, mostly white Digimon with huge ears compared to his small stature and had a slightly similar symbol to Guilmon's on his forehead.

"Hi Renamon, what're you doing here? I didn't think you spent your time around here." Calumon asked in his usual happy voice and then noticed Tails against the wall. "Hey, who's he, a new friend?" He exclaimed, jumping from Guilmon's head and running up to the twin-tailed fox.

"I don't remember seeing him anywhere. Is he a Digimon? Guilmon inquired, walking to Renamon's side.

"Guilmon, Calumon, this is Tails and he's not a Digimon. He came out of a white portal above the lake. I was just in the middle of explaining what Digimon are to him when you and Calumon came in." Renamon responded, but Calumon didn't seem to be paying any attention to her because he shouted…

"WOW, YOU'VE GOT TWO TAILS, COOL!" Calumon's reaction to Tails's namesakes had been quite different from Renamon's in several respects. One was most definitely how he handled expressing his emotions. Although the little Digimon barely came to about Tails's kneecaps, he seemed to have more energy than would be normal.

"Calumon, have you been spending too much time with Terriermon again?" Renamon inquired.

"What do you mean too much time?" Calumon responded innocently, causing Renamon to sigh in an annoyed way.

Tails, silent this whole time, had learned Renamon's, Calumon's, and Guilmon's names and could only guess as to the whereabouts of Terriermon. He also noticed a trend in their names; they all seemed to end in 'mon', although he didn't have any idea why. However, he'd have to figure that out later.

"Anyhow," Renamon continued, "before Guilmon made his entrance, I just finished informing our guest on how Digimon change during Digivolution and I was going to move onto Digimon Tamers.

Those," she began, looking at Tails, "are humans who are partners with one individual Digimon, helping them to become stronger. Tamers can be identified by their D-Arcs which serve as a connection between them and their Digimon."

"Does every Digimon have a Tamer?" Tails queried.

"No, most Digimon don't have Tamers either because they haven't found a suitable Tamer or don't desire one." Renamon replied. "By the way Guilmon, do you know if Rika and the others are out of school yet?"

"Uh…maybe, it's after lunch time." Guilmon responded, scratching his head in thought which caused Renamon to sigh in exasperation yet again.

"I'm going to see if Rika's home yet and when I get back, I want you to still be here." Renamon said to Tails before she left the shed and teleported out of sight.

"Say, where are you from?" Calumon asked Tails with a manner of curiosity that reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"I think Renamon said something about me telling everyone my story when they're all together." The brown fox replied.

"You mean we have to wait?" Calumon groaned pitifully.

"I guess so." Tails said in an apologetic tone.

"Hey, let's play a game!" The white Digimon exclaimed in a newly excited voice.

"Like what, I can't leave here until she gets back, remember?"

"I know, but we can play I Spy."

"How do you play?"

With Calumon describing the game to him, we'll move on to Renamon who is now at Rika's house. She first noticed Rika on her porch talking on her cell phone to someone, presumably Takato or Henry.

As soon as Renamon entered earshot, Rika had finished on the phone and hung it on her waist next to her deck and D-Arc.

"Renamon, I was just going to call for you." Rika stated to her Digimon when she noticed her partner appear.

"Why's that?" The vulpine Digimon asked interestedly.

"Because I just got off the phone with Yamaki."

"What did he want; I thought he would be too busy at HYPNOS to call anyone other than his superiors."

"Something about an undetermined anomaly in the middle of Shinjuku Park but when he sent agents to scope it out, there wasn't anything there."

"Was he able to determine the precise location of this anomaly?"

"Yeah, it was the lake. Why, do you know anything about this?"

"I believe so, a two-tailed fox dropped out of a white portal and landed in the lake. I took him to where Guilmon usually stays." Renamon said yet again for the second time.

"Whoa, and you didn't tell me earlier because…"

"I assumed you were still at school at the time."

"Well I just got home, let's go."

"I was thinking that you could call Takato and the others so he could explain to us all at once about where he's from."

"Good idea, Renamon." Taking up her cell phone and dialing in Takato's number, Rika heard the voice of his mom on the other end.

"Hello, Matsuki Bakery, how may I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Matsuki, it's Rika, is Takato home?"

"Well not now, I think he went to see Guilmon not long after he got here. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, there's just something I wanted to talk to him about, I can meet him at Guilmon's place. Thanks, bye."

"Your welcome, Rika." Mrs. Matsuki replied before hanging up. Rika then proceeded to dial Henry's number yet, to her surprise, Lopmon answered.

"Lopmon speaking, who is it?" The chocolate Terriermon asked, picking up the receiver.

"It's Rika, is Henry there?"

"I think so; do you want him for something?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll be interested in this as well."

"Really, what would that be?"

"Just tell him, Terriermon, and Suzy to meet me at Guilmon's shed. Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri should be there, too."

"Can I ask what can be so important?"

"I'll explain everything once we'll all there, until then be sure you pass this on to them, okay?"

"Alright, I'll let them know immediately, bye."

"I'll see you later then."

When Rika called Jeri's house, Kazu and Kenta were there as well practicing their card skills against her; however, thanks to the tips Rika gave her, she could cream them both without even trying. Rika couldn't help but feel a certain sense of pride at the thought that she had trained a protégée whom had learned well.

Now the only person left to call was Ryo, but she only got his answering machine. After leaving a quick message for him, she and Renamon headed to Guilmon's place.

When they arrived minutes later, they found Takato there already speaking with Tails about something inside.

When they entered earshot, Rika called out, "Hey Goggle Head, what's up?"

"I should be asking you that same question, Rika." The brown eyed Tamer replied with his trusty goggles currently on his forehead.

"Well actually, you should be asking Renamon, right?" Rika said, quickly glancing over at her partner who merely shrugged slightly and responded…

"I just found and brought him here."

"Well anyhow, we just have to wait for everyone else to make it here." Rika said.

"What do you mean wait for everyone else to get here?" Takato asked with a confused look on his face, stepping out of the shed.

"I called the guys and told them to meet me and Renamon here, but I didn't tell them about Tails." Rika responded to his question.

"So they're coming here not knowing that they'll be meeting an alien fox with two tails?"

"That we're what?" An amazed voice came from behind Takato.

"Neat-o, and you kept saying nothing interesting ever happened around here anymore, Henry." Terriermon exclaimed from his Tamer's shoulder.

Takato, Renamon, and Rika turned towards their friends and fellow Tamers, Guilmon was still inside with Tails who just listened to the conversation taking place outside. Tails could understand why they all found him so interesting; after all, how many aliens practically landed right in the middle of their backyards.

"So, when do we get to meet this alien?" The orange-vested Tamer asked, intrigued by this turn of events.

"You can meet him now; we're just waiting for Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Marineangemon, Guardromon, Ryo, and Monodramon to get here. Oh, and by the way, his name's Tails." Rika told him.

"Well, enough stalling, why doesn't he come out and meet everybody?" Takato asked in the general direction of the shed.

Suzy, Lopmon, Henry, and Terriermon watched the entrance with apprehension, waiting for their unexpected visitor to emerge. Tails stepped out looking a little nervous under all of their inquiring stares.

"Hi, I'm Henry Wong," Henry warmly greeted him with a wave, "and this jokester right here is Terriermon." He finished, indicating the dog-rabbit Digimon sitting on his shoulder.

"I'm Suzy and this is Lopmon." She said holding up the chocolate version of Terriermon.

"Umm…hello." Tails hesitantly answered.

"Come on, it's not like we're going to bite you or anything. Momentai." Terriermon laughed at his uneasiness.

"Pardon, but what does momentai mean?" Tails asked, curious of this new word.

"It means take it easy." Henry replied. "So, where're you from?"

"That can wait until the others arrive." Renamon interrupted.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer, eh?" Came the voice of Kenta. "So this is why you guys wanted to meet us here."

"Gee, nothing gets by you, does it?" Rika said sarcastically.

Before Kenta could come up with a retort, Jeri jumped into the conversation.

"Why don't we go meet him now?" She suggested, not wanting to hear a shouting match between Rika and Kenta.

"Yeah, who is he? He doesn't look like he's from around here." Kazu agreed.

Looking over at the newest group to arrive, Tails noticed five individuals. Two boys, a girl, and what were obviously two Digimon. One of the Digimon appeared to be some sort of short, broad robot about the height of the kids while the other seemed more like a diminutive, pink angel without any legs and a heart design on his chest that merely floated in mid-air without any physical means of support.

"Guys, this is Tails, Tails, this is Kenta, Guardromon, Kazu, Marineangemon, and Jeri." Takato introduced each of them in turn, pointing to each one.

"So now we're only waiting for Ryo and Monodramon to make it here." Renamon remarked seeing they were the only ones missing from this little get-together.

"I say they snooze, they lose. We don't even know if they got the message yet and we could be waiting here for them for who knows how long." Rika announced.

"Alright, then everybody better get to where they can hear Tails's story." Takato declared. As they all got into their own comfortable positions, being sure to give the fox as much room as he needed.

Tails took a seat on a nearby rock still feeling more than a little nervous and with one last look at the so far friendly strangers began his tale.

"First," he started, "I come from a planet called Mobius. It's a world not just inhabited by Mobians like myself, but also Humans." This drew some form of shock from each of his listeners.

"Amazing, another planet with Human life on it." Henry said thoughtfully.

"Yes, although Humans and Mobians haven't really seen eye-to-eye. Just over 20 years ago, the Great War broke out between the two sides. For a while, the war seemed to be at a deadlock until HE showed up."

"Who showed up?" Jeri pondered.

"Julian Kintobor, he was a human but King Acorn allowed him to stay. No one knew exactly where he came from or how he ended up in Mobotropolis, but he actually helped us to win the war using robots of his own design he called SWATBOTS.

King Acorn made Julian head of the War Ministry. After the war was won, from what I heard, the king was going to dismantle the War Ministry and make Julian head of the Science Ministry, but before that could happen, Julian overthrew the king and stole a machine from one of our most accomplished scientists, the Roboticizer."

"What on Earth's a Robocizer?" Kenta inquired.

"It's pronounced RoBOTicizer," Tails corrected, feeling a bit more confident once he actually began his explanation, "and it turns organic beings into mindless cyborgs."

"Who'd want to make a machine that does that?" Terriermon questioned.

"That wasn't its original purpose," Tails continued, "it was designed to heal damaged limbs by replacing them with mechanical copies so Mobians could live longer, but the only side effect was the loss of their free will. Julian however, used it to make robotic slaves and use them as a workforce.

My friends, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and Princess Sally were able to escape into the Great Forest to a secret village named Knothole. Other refugees who managed to get away from the devastation caused by Julian, who changed his name to Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also went there."

"Did you say PRINCESS Sally, as in daughter of the king?" Takato queried bewilderedly.

"Yeah, she eluded capture and became an active member of the Freedom Fighters, the resistance group we formed."

"Wow, that's one tough princess, she almost reminds me of Rika." Terriermon observed.

"I do not see how a fox can remind you of Rika, Terriermon." Guardromon responded to his friend's sarcastic remark.

"Sally isn't a fox, she's a squirrel." Tails corrected the robotic Digimon.

"What species are the others?" Kazu wondered.

"Well, Rotor's a walrus, Antoine's a coyote, Bunnie's a rabbit, and Sonic's a hedgehog, of course, back then they were only around five and the Knothole Freedom Fighters didn't take an active role in trying to defeat Robotnik until ten years later."

"Were you one of the refugees that escaped to Knothole?" Takato questioned.

"No, actually I wasn't even born until a short while after Robotnik threw the coup. Sonic found me abandoned and took me back to Knothole."

"What happened to your parents?" Jeri asked concernedly.

"To tell you the truth, I never saw my parents until we finally beat Robotnik and Snively and built a Deroboticizer." Tails answered with a slight hint of sadness present in his voice.

"I don't remember you mentioning Snively before." Kazu said, trying to change the subject seeing their new friend wasn't too fond of the current one.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Robotnik had a nephew named Snively who helped in many of his schemes." Tails replied, his temporary gloomy mood dissipating a bit. "Anyhow, about that time, Robotnik unleashed his most terrifying machine ever, the Doomsday Project."

"Sounds impressive, what does it do?" Kenta said awed.

"It is impressive, but it's also extremely dangerous. It launches what Robotnik called Doomsday Pods that were nearly indestructible, only a special grenade Rotor made could effectively destroy them and we only had a few." Tails answered.

"Then how'd you beat it if it was so powerful?" Guilmon questioned with interest.

"Sonic and Sally used the Deep Power Stones to trash the Doomsday Project. The Deep Power Stones are powerful artifacts that either bring great destruction or give great power depending on how you join them together." Tails explained to them.

"So how'd they use them?" Takato queried.

"They joined them to give great power and annihilated the Doomsday Project. Robotnik attempted to get away in his personal HOVERBOT but got caught in the explosion.

We thought Snively also died in the blast as well, but he somehow survived and took control of Robotropolis. However, the devastation caused by the Doomsday Project's destruction nearly demolished Robotropolis, leaving Snively with a dying city.

When we finally beat him, he simply disappeared. No trace of him could be found in the city or any of the outlying areas. Some search groups were dispatched, but turned up empty and so they had to be recalled to Mobitropolis because of the extra help we needed in rebuilding.

It took eight years to mostly fix the mess left by Robotnik and Snively and that's pretty much were we are today with Sally now officially queen." Tails completed his story.

"And that's when you got sucked through that portal and landed here?" Renamon said after her silence throughout Tails's entire tale.

"Yeah, I was heading to Knothole for a visit when it appeared without any sort of warning." Tails confirmed.

"But how's he going to get back home?" Jeri asked, concerned again.

"Well, Yamaki might be able to help; HYPNOS does have quite a powerful computer. It could possibly give us some insight as to where Mobius is located." Henry suggested.

"Then what're we waiting for, Christmas? Let's get to HYPNOS on the double!" Terriermon exclaimed in an excited voice.

"That sounds like a plan to me; Yamaki ought to know what to do." Takato agreed.

"You mean the guy who used to hate Digimon?" Tails questioned.

"How'd you know?" Renamon asked, astonished he knew something she didn't mention.

"Oh, I filled him in on some details before you got here." Takato explained.

"Now that that mystery is solved," Rika started, "let's head over to HYPNOS, the energy generated by the vortex was picked up by it and they couldn't figure out what caused it. I plan on telling him in person what happened, a surprise if you will."

"Do we all have to go? I've got to think up some new killer strategies." Kenta complained remembering the beating he got when he played Jeri.

"Yes, I quite agree. You could use some more work on your card skills Kenta." Guardromon stated in his usual manner of clueless ness.

"Gee, thanks Guardromon. That was just what I needed, a card critic." Kenta answered back sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Guardromon said, missing the sarcasm completely.

"Never mind!" The now frustrated Tamer retorted attempting and barely succeeding to drag the metal Digimon away.

"I'd better go help him. Come on, Marineangemon." Kazu suggested, following his friend with his Digimon hovering close behind.

"He needs all the help he can get." Rika joked at Kenta's antics.

"Do they always act like that?" Tails wondered, watching them leave.

"All the time." Takato chuckled at their new friend's expression.

"Anyhow," Rika interjected, "if no one else has to leave for some unforeseen reason, can we head to HYPNOS now?" She asked as if daring them to give a lousy reason for not coming.

After an expected negative response from those left, they all made their way to HYPNOS to pay a surprise visit to Yamaki.

To anyone interested in why I spent so much time describing the basics of both worlds in this chapter, it's really for anyone who just wanders for something to read and stumbles onto this story (near impossible I know, but still probable).

I'm also sorry for not updating this sooner; I guess that's what happens when you rediscover your Pokemon Ruby game.

Finally, if all two of you who reviewed still like this story, please check out my other two fics: "Master Chief's Side Trip" (Sonic SatAM/Halo) and "New Worlds, New Adventures" (Sonic SatAM/Kingdom Hearts/other fandoms) if you haven't already. Thank you.


	3. More Introductions

**More Introductions**

"Man, can you believe that story? That's got to be the worst." Kenta stated with Guardromon close behind him.

"Yeah, what an awful childhood." Kazu remarked, now holding Marineangemon whom had fallen asleep again.

"Who're you talking about?" An all too familiar voice came from behind them. Turning to the figure that had appeared behind them, they saw the Digimon King, Ryo, and his partner in his Rookie form, Monodramon.

"Oh, hey Ryo," Kenta waved, "we're just talking about some new guy from another planet." He explained nonchalantly.

"Huh! You mean you met an actual alien?" Ryo gasped with amazement.

"Yeah, that's what Rika called you about. Renamon found this human-like fox in the park and everyone went there to meet him." Kazu told him. "Now the others are taking him to HYPNOS to meet Yamaki and see if they can at least locate his planet."

"Okay, mind filling me in on the details?" Ryo asked.

"Hey, where's Guardromon?" Monodramon interrupted, noticing there was one less member in their group than there should have been.

"WHAT!" Kenta shouted and then noticed the metal Digimon was moving out of sight, apparently not noticing Ryo's arrival in the least. "GUARDROMON, WAIT UP!" He yelled at his Digimon's back while running at top speed to catch up with him. "Nice seeing you again and you can meet the others at HYPNOS!" The young Tamer called over his shoulder with Kazu and Marineangemon barely managing to keep up.

"So what do you say about going to meet this newcomer, Monodramon?" Ryo asked his Mini-Dragon Digimon.

"Why not?" Monodramon merely replied. With that, they were off to HYPNOS to meet this new individual.

-----At HYPNOS-----

"Tally, Riley, report. Do you have anything on that anomaly yet?" Yamaki's commanding voice rang through HYPNOS' central control room.

"Nothing yet, sir," Tally responded "this anomaly is unlike anything we've ever seen before."

"Is there a possibility that it's a new way of Digimon bio-emerging?"

"That doesn't seem very likely, there's no trace of digital signals of any kind and no new Digimon have been reported." Riley answered him this time.

"Keep trying, whatever this is, I doubt it can be anything good with our track record." Yamaki commented, remembering what happened the last time a new anomaly showed up, which was the first time the Devas had made an appearance in their world. Instinctively, he began to open and close his lighter, a habit he had hoped to break a while back.

"Sir, a Tamer is here to see you and there's someone new with them." An unidentified aide informed Yamaki dashing into the control room."

"Huh? Why would they bring anyone here? They know this is a top secret installation. Put it on-screen Riley!" Yamaki ordered, halting his consistent ritual.

"Right away, sir." She responded and within moments Rika and Renamon appeared on the vast console surrounding the government employees, but who was with them was what surprised all of them the most.

"Riley, is that a Digimon?"

"Scanning sir. Readouts show negative. Whatever that is, it's one-hundred percent organic."

"Hmm, interesting. Let them in and take them to my study." Yamaki ordered the aide who left immediately without another word.

"Continue looking for the reason of that anomaly, I'll be in my study if you need me." Yamaki informed Tally and Riley before leaving. "This should prove interesting." He muttered quietly to himself.

-----Outside of HYPNOS-----

The Tamer, Digimon, and Mobian fox waited patiently for the aide to return. Halfway there, the others had decided that it may seem just a bit silly if they all showed up at HYPNOS merely to introduce someone. Rika had seen the logic, but still swore silent retribution for not speaking up earlier as they left.

Suddenly, the aide appeared in the newly opened doorway, out of breath. "Please (huff) follow me (puff) to Mr. Yamaki's study. (wheeze) He will meet you there." Including Tails, the three of then understood why the aide was so tired; HYPNOS wasn't exactly a compact office building.

The trio entered the building and the aide led them down the halls. Although Takato had told him all about this HYPNOS, Tails was none-the-less amazed at the sheer vastness of the building from the outside. That made him wonder if the humans back on Mobius had built such impressive structures themselves. However; aside from the outward appearances of his hosts, they seemed to bear no resemblance to their 'counterparts' back home; and even then, they had four fingers instead of three that all citizens of the planet Mobius possessed.

Tails snapped out of his thoughts when the aide stopped in front of a door that looked like any other down the long hallway they had been traveling through.

"This," the aide started, "is Mr. Yamaki's private study. You should wait for him in here." He finished while opening the door.

"There won't be any need for our guests to wait any longer than they already have." Yamaki's voice startled the aide, nearly making him jump back in fright.

"Please come in, you'll see that I have already made arrangements to accommodate you." He motioned for the three of them to enter. "You may leave, now." He added to the aide whom was holding his hand over his heart in an attempt to keep it from leaping into his throat.

The door quickly shut behind them and Tails' sensitive ears picked up the hurried footsteps of the tired and shocked employee. Inside he saw two chairs and wondered if Yamaki had miscounted the group until Rika sat in one of the chairs and Renamon stood behind her. Realizing that the second chair had been meant for him, he hurriedly moved to it and waited nervously for someone to start conversation.

"Let's get down to business. I can see that you have a new member in your group and I already know that he's not a Digimon." Yamaki said matter-of-factly from his swivel-chair behind his desk.

"Now sir, where are you from and what's your name?" Yamaki questioned of Tails who snapped to attention as soon as he realized he had been spoken to.

"I'm from the planet Mobius and my name's Tails." He quickly answered.

"Oh, and how did you happen to get here?"

"Basically, someone apparently transported me here for some reason and I ended up in the lake in the park."

"That's right; whoever sent him here also caused that anomaly HYPNOS detected." Rika confirmed, seeing the slightly stunned look on Yamaki's face.

"Well, now we know what it was that caused that anomaly." Yamaki speculated when he heard this news.

"Not exactly," Tails muttered quietly, "I don't know who sent me here and why myself." He was unsure of what Yamaki's reaction would be to his own cluelessness of the situation he ended up in.

"Great, but at least now we know more than we did; whoever sent you here might have had some ulterior motive for doing so." Yamaki surmised, putting an end to Tails' worries of him getting annoyed.

"Besides," Yamaki added with slight smile towards Tails, "what we were most interested in was who or what came out of the anomaly and whether or not it was dangerous. Seeing you, there is no doubt in my mind that you're a very upstanding individual."

"Oh, thanks." Tails replied taken aback somewhat by the statement.

"Getting to know each other is all well and good, but the reason we came here in the first place was so we could ask for the temporary use of HYPNOS' computers." Renamon suddenly spoke up after having her fill of small talk.

"Say what!" It was now Yamaki's turn to be taken aback. He seemed shocked somewhat by the request made by the Digimon.

"We want to ask for the temporary use of HYPNOS' computers," Renamon repeated and then added, "so we can try and locate Tails' home planet of Mobius. There's no way of telling how far away it is and I'm not sure if even these computers would be able to detect it, but it's better than not doing anything at all."

"Well, I'll have to think about this. My superiors haven't been so keen on keeping me on after the D-Reaper affair, even though I was the one who got the Monster Makers back together which ended up saving the entire world. To just allow something like this would give them an opportune reason to kick me out indefinitely." Yamaki explained starting to click his lighter again.

This particular development made Tails really nervous; on one hand, if Yamaki did help him and Mobius couldn't be located, he stood the chance of being fired because of it. Tails didn't want to get anyone in trouble on his account. However, on the other hand; if Yamaki didn't help him, he might be stuck on this planet for the rest of his life, which might not be so bad he thought to himself turning his head towards Renamon.

Realizing what just happened he snapped his attention forward again and hoped no one saw that. Fortunately for him, Rika seemed to have nothing more to add to the conversation and so was making adjustments to her deck, Yamaki had been looking down in thought, and Renamon was watching him, apparently waiting for a more suitable response. Breathing a silent sigh of relief and feeling the heat of a slight blush under his fur, he made up his mind.

"Sir," Tails started, "I really wouldn't want to put your job on the line…"

"Hold it right there." Yamaki interrupted, ceasing his clicking once again. "First off, it wouldn't be you putting my job on the line, it would be me. Second, I've decided to help, although I'm not sure how to look for this planet without attracting too much attention, however, it will come to me eventually." If this was him over a year ago, he would have declined without a second thought whatsoever, but he had gone through some radical changes since the Tamers first entered the Digital World for the first time. Now here he was offering to help an alien whom he had never met before gambling with his own job that he had already been fired from once, he thought humorously to himself.

"Now that we have that whole thing settled, I say we leave and let the man do his work." Rika practically ordered just as soon as Yamaki finished, replacing her deck in its box.

As they all rose to leave Tails muttered a quiet thanks to Yamaki for his assistance to which the black suited man gave friendly smile and no problem. Yamaki got up from his seat and opened the door for the trio to exit.

"I'm sure you all know the way out so I'll just go back to my post." Yamaki stated and left down the hallway while they went the opposite direction. 

Backtracking through the hallways gave Tails time to mull over the events in Yamaki's study, particularly the way Renamon went straight for the point of the conversation. Not to mention the fact that she could take the extraordinary and make it look like something just above ordinary.

But what he truly wanted to think about was why he seemed attracted somewhat to Renamon. The only explanation would be that he liked her, but they only just met and he knew very little of her. Sure she was beautiful, but liking her because of that seemed like lust to him.

Of course, it wasn't like he never went on any dates, plenty of vixens back home who asked him out thought he was 'cute', the most likely reason he could think of would have to have been his two tails. Sonic often joked that Tails was a bigger babe magnet than him. What poetic justice that what brought him such grief as a child would make him so appealing to females as an adult.

For the second time that day Tails made up his mind, he would get to know Renamon better as soon as he could so he would know once and for all whether or not he liked her. This revelation came when they had left HYPNOS and heard an unfamiliar voice to him but one that was well-known to the Digimon Queen and partner.

"Hey Rika, Renamon, I thought everyone else would be here too." Ryo questioned when he noticed they were the only ones there including the visitor Kazu and Kenta told him about.

"Yeah, well they were supposed to, until they pretty much chickened out." Rika explained in her most annoyed voice.

"Oh, so this is the guy Kazu and Kenta told me about. They weren't kidding after all; personally, I thought this was some insane joke dreamed up by you guys." Ryo admitted.

"For once in their lives, they actually knew what they were talking about." Rika commented with an amused grin on her face.

No sooner had the sentence left Rika's mouth, then Renamon and Monodramon suddenly appeared distracted and moved their gazes to the same direction. Before Tails could vocalize his question as to whether or not they were alright, Monodramon unknowingly answered him.

"We'd better hurry, there's a Digimon bio-emerging nearby." The purple streaked lizard exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In case no one can tell, I'm trying to insert some humor into this fic; pretty dry, huh?


	4. Thinking of Home

I apologize for this new chapter being so late, but I hit writer's block way too often and I do tend to be a slow writer to be blatantly honest.

**Thinking of Home**

The path to the bio-emerging Digimon led the group of five back into Shinjuku Park. The first thing Tails noticed was the Digital Field engulfing the immediate area that was so dense even his acute sight had trouble discerning objects, including the path they were on and dusk had begun to settle which didn't help matters at all. Going from the pond to the shed to HYPNOS and finally here took quite some time. A chill crept slowly up from his tail tips, to his spine, and back down. Glancing around, the brown vulpine noticed Rika and Ryo each place a pair of sunglasses over their eyes.

The longer Tails stood there with the others, the more it felt like someone or something was watching them from within the depths of the mist. An ominous feeling had begun emerging from the pit of his stomach ever since his first steps through the haze. "(At least this isn't anything like the smog from Robotropolis.)" He thought thankfully.

Tails was still lost in his thoughts when a haunting voice cried out **SHADOW SCYTHE**. Before the two-tailed fox could register what had just happened, an invisible force moved him out of the way of a deadly black energy wave. It took a few moments for him to realize that his feet were no longer attached to the ground. This caught him quite off guard and he turned beet red when he saw that it was Renamon who moved him out of harm's way and was now holding him bridal style.

"You should be more careful in a situation like this." Renamon advised, gently replacing the stunned fox on the ground and returning to her position next to Monodramon. Tails, heart still racing and with a considerable lump in his throat, felt a little weak from the sudden shock and had to lean against a nearby tree for support, but managed a small nod of assent, suddenly glad for the thick cloud surrounding them.

"Alright, let's see what we're up against." Rika stated in her calm tone when she saw that their newest companion was out of dodge. Holding up her D-Arc, it showed the picture of a caped Digimon holding a wicked looking scythe much like the Grim Reaper's. "Phantomon, a virus type Ultimate level Digimon. He'll cut down any enemy with his Shadow Scythe and Father Time attacks."

Tails heard this and recognized through his stupor that this Digimon was just one level below Mega and remembered Renamon was a Rookie, but wasn't sure what level Monodramon currently was. This worried the Mobian until he recalled that Renamon mentioned that she could Digivolve to her higher levels and could only assume that Monodramon had that ability as well. Fears quashed, he contented himself to watching from where he stood.

"Hey Rika," Ryo began holding up his own D-Arc, "now that we know what we're up against. What do you say we get this party started?"

"I couldn't agree more, but let's make this quick." His fellow Tamer responded.

Both Withdrawing a card from their holders, Ryo decided to kick things off first. "Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to…Cyberdramon!"

"Dig-modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon Digivolve to…Kyuubimon!"

For a moment, all Tails could see were two bright lights that were the two Digimon changing into their Ultimate and Champion forms. In Monodramon's place stood the ever imposing Cyberdramon slightly taller than his Tamer and with a more human-like appearance than before. A helmet covering his eyes could be seen and a menacing growl, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth, could be heard.

Kyuubimon, on the other hand, rested upon four legs and the yin-yang symbol had moved to the cyber fox's thighs. A massive ornamental bow of rope was situated around her neck. However, the detail that caught Tails' attention the most was the fact that Renamon now had nine tales instead of one, causing him to stare dumbstruck. He was pulled out of his trance like state by the same chilling voice that had called out the assault against him.

"So, you've Digivolved. No matter, even like this you aren't any match for me. **SHADOW SCYTHE**!" The phantasmal Digimon almost laughed, more amused than annoyed that he had one Champion and one Ultimate to deal with.

Cyberdramon and Kyuubimon dodged off to opposite sides, leaving the attack to make a second crack in the pavement. The surge of energy created a breeze that ruffled Tails' fur and sent another chill through him even though it didn't seem to affect the two combatants. Rika and Ryo, on the other hand, shielded their faces with their arms to keep the stray bits of dust out of their eyes more effectively.

Once the wind had died down, a voice could be heard shouting through the mist. "Digi-modify! Power activate!"

"**FOX TAIL INFERNO**!" Kyuubimon followed up with nine identical balls of blue hot flame, which had increased in size and heat due to the modify card, were sent spiraling towards the spectral opponent. Although Phantomon avoided most of them, two found their target and caused singe marks upon the midnight blue cloak.

"You may be more powerful than I had originally expected, but that's still not nearly enough to stop me." Scoffed the confident ghoul, not realizing that Cyberdramon had snuck up behind him shrouded in the fog.

"Maybe not that, but this will! **DESOLATION CLAW**!" The devious Ultimate called out. Ill prepared for this unexpected strike, Phantomon was struck in the back, and shattered into countless pieces of digital data with a final, anguished shout. Within moments, the Digital Field dissipated, leaving only the marks of the vanquished spirit's attacks as a memorial of the battle.

"And that's why you always watch your back." Rika boasted as Cyberdramon and Kyuubimon returned to their Rookie forms.

"He was hardly worth the effort. Only one of us had to become an Ultimate." Renamon added to the conversation.

"Yeah, but I think I can name someone who was impressed by our little show." Ryo pointed out, noticing Tails hadn't moved from the spot Renamon had left him before. This directed the attention of all those present to the vulpine whose blush had left long ago. However, before Tails had a chance to reply, a breathless Takato appeared, followed closely by Guilmon, Kenta, and Marineangemon.

"Hey guys," Takato panted, "did we miss anything?"

"No, just everything, Goggle Head. While you took your sweet time getting here, we got rid of a Phantomon." Rika criticized the late comers, satisfied that this would serve as punishment enough for earlier.

Just then, Kazu and Guardromon appeared, apparently their progress had been impeded by the metal Digimon's slow speed. "Oh, man! I knew we were going to be late. I told you, you're too slow Guardromon." A more than irritated Kazu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we missed the fight like you two." Kenta assured his friend.

"Yeah, real shame." Kenta's angel Digimon agreed in an almost happy tone despite the disappointment, and came to a rest on his Tamer's shoulder.

"Whatever." Kazu sighed, more out of exasperation than anything.

"Oh, hey Tails." Takato called to the brown fox he had just spotted

"Hey, Takato." Tails replied meekly, still a bit disconcerted from his recent ordeal, but managed to support his own weight now and rejoined the five humans and Digimon.

"Where are Henry, Terriermon, Suzy, Lopmon, and Jeri? I thought they would be with you guys." Ryo expressed, seeing that their other friends were nowhere in sight.

"They all went home. They decided they had enough adventure for one day, but we were ready for some action." Takato explained only half enthusiastically.

"Well, there's nothing left to do here, so we better return to our homes as well." Renamon observed while the others agreed wholeheartedly.

"That's a great idea, but where's Tails going to stay while he's here?" Ryo expressed, unsure of any arranged accommodations for the unlikely visitor. This remark produced some confusion among those assembled.

Seeing that nothing was going to be accomplished anytime soon if an acceptable solution couldn't be determined, Renamon broke in saying, "Why doesn't he just stay in Guilmon's shed for tonight and in the morning we can figure out where he'll stay while he's here."

"Great idea, Tails can spend the night with Guilmon." Takato agreed.

"No, that's okay; I really don't want to impose on anyone." Tails tried to assure his friend, but that wasn't quite enough.

"Come on, he already sleeps there most of the time anyhow and it can get pretty lonely and I'm sure Guilmon would enjoy the company."

"Then it's settled. I'm sure we're all very tired by now and just want to rest so let's go now." Rika announced, wanting to return home herself and not wanting to wait for any more discussion.

Something in the way she said that seemed to make it the final word in the conversation. After their goodbyes, Tails and Guilmon went to the shed while the others returned to their respective homes for the night.

It didn't take long for Gulmon and Tails to make to the shed and within a few minutes, had set up their respective beds.

"Say, Guilmon, how come you don't sleep at Takato's house?" Tails questioned his roommate.

"I just like sleeping out here. It's so nice and peaceful, and Takato's parents don't mind me making a mess in here." The black-marked Digimon answered while settling down in the nest of blankets he arranged.

Deciding to be content with that reply, Tails slipped between the two blankets he laid out upon the floor, using a third as a pillow. However, sleep didn't come quite so easily for the vulpine as it did for Guilmon.

After a few minutes of no rest, Tails settled for just staring at the ceiling. It was no use trying to sleep; he just kept replaying the day's events over and over again in his head. All the way from being pulled through that portal up to now.

In the silence, Tails' thoughts then turned to what might be happening on Mobius. Surely his disappearance had been noticed long ago. Sonic had probably combed the entirety of the planet at least three times by now. The blue hedgehog always treated him more like a younger sibling rather than just friends. It was Sonic that finally convinced Sally to let him be a Freedom Fighter.

Maybe that's what was keeping him awake, continually thinking of home. There would be no rest for him until he could put his worries away for now. Even though he knew that it was a futile effort, the twin-tailed fox rolled onto his side and again attempted to get some kind of respite from his inner turmoil.

Unbeknownst to Tails, he was being observed by an unseen entity in a nearby tree. Renamon had seen his tossing and turning about and believed that she knew what the Mobian fox was thinking of. It wasn't terribly difficult to surmise that the reason for his uneasiness was the forced departure from his planet to another with ways far different.

Somehow, she felt that HYPNOS alone would be unable to find Mobius, even if they had years in which to try. Then, if by some off chance Mobius was found, how would they be able to reach it. She doubted that any known Earth spacecraft could make that kind of trip, at least not in their lifetime. That left the digital vulpine in the supposed position of considering other methods to help send Tails home.

However, that would have to wait. This stranger may have piqued her curiosity, but not quite enough to make her lose any sleep, mulling differing theories about. Yet she continued to remember that incident back at HYPNOS. Tails probably thought, or hoped, no one noticed him staring at her, if only for a few brief seconds. However, Renamon did notice even though she made no visible signs to indicate it, unlike him.

Some might say that the reason for this was her beauty, which many have said was beyond measure, but he didn't seem like the sort to make any actual advances on someone simply due to their appearances. This was supported by the fact that he had blushed, not once, but twice in her presence because of what may very well have been suggestive circumstances.

In the end, she decided to see what Tails would do in the future concerning any feelings he could possibly have for her. Settling down upon the branch she was perched, the Rookie Digimon shortly fell asleep.

-----Mobius: Royal Palace-----

Sally Acorn had been trying to sleep for the past fifteen minutes. The reason she couldn't sleep was mainly because the now King Sonic kept pacing about their bedroom worried about what had become of Tails whose disappearance still remained shrouded in mystery.

"Sonic, could you please stop pacing?" The monarch finally asked, sitting up and trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Sorry Sal, I just can't help but wonder about Tails. Ever since he left for Knothole, no one's seen him."

"That may be so, but losing sleep over it isn't helping anyone. It's getting late, you need to rest." Sally urged, seeing the wearied appearance of her mate's face.

"I know, it's just that I feel like I should be out there looking for him. I should have known something was up sooner." The blue blur expressed, referring to finding out about Tails' vanishing not more than an hour ago when they contacted his parents in Knothole.

"You're letting your guilt get the better of you. There was no way you, or any of us for that matter, could have known, especially since all of his trips to and from Knothole were unannounced. He might have gone missing for days with us being none-the-wiser." She reminded Sonic.

This, however, did little to ease the mind of Mobius' greatest hero. Sally finally decided to leave him to his own thoughts since she saw nothing else she could do to help. She slid her head back onto the pillow, but sleep proved just as elusive to the squirrel as it was to Tails.

Taking care not to disturb Sally, the blue blur moved to the window where he had a perfect view of the Mobian moon in its crescent phase, even though his mind was anywhere but as he whispered, "Where are you, big guy?"


	5. Plans Revealed

I'm finally back long enough to have actually written something and post it. Most of the reason I've taken so long is because I got a summer job so that also means the possibility of writing more during the summer than the school year is gone. But I'll still grab chances to further my fanfics when I can. Now, without further ado, the fifth chapter of "Star-crossed Fox",…

**Plans Revealed**

In comparison, the Mobian moon wasn't that different from Earth's stellar neighbor. Apart from a slight size difference in favor of Earth's moon, everything else was about the same. The two were both pockmarked with craters millions of years old, both circled their respective planets in elliptical orbits, and both even went through the very same phases; which included lunar and solar eclipses.

However, Mobius' satellite contained a secret unknown to all those living on their world. Just below the crust was a structure of steel and iron, made over a decade ago for a sinister purpose. When Robotnik was still in power, when he still had access to the resources of Mobius, he had begun the project of constructing a hidden base inside the moon.

It was to be his secondary fortress, unreachable except for his teleporter. Both of them were secrets more carefully guarded than his Doomsday Project. In fact, he had an entire closed circuit computer network solely dedicated to them. The reason the ruthless scientist wished for a moon base was as a precaution in the (highly) unlikely event his base in Robotropolis was compromised by the Freedom Fighters.

Even Snively had no idea of its existence until after his uncle met his fate at the hands of Sonic and Sally by means of the Deep Power Stones. One could only imagine the shock the diminutive human felt when he did discover what had been going on behind his back. The only reason he had uncovered such a secret was because control of the system had turned over to him when Robotnik had died.

A message prepared for him by Robotnik had appeared on the main view screen. It merely said to check the secondary computer in Junction B under the file Silo. There was only one security measure put in place; a DNA scan. The secondary computer was apparently the main computer for that single project. This was quite a bit for Snively to soak in at the time, especially so soon after the Doomsday Project had been annihilated.

Why the system was programmed that way, even Snively didn't know. Robotnik usually appeared to have despised him, although not as much as he did Sonic. It was still enough that he never had told him anything about of the project while he still lived. But that was of little importance now for he was in command of the installation, and command it he did.

One of the most fortunate events was the fact that Robotnik already had a source of energy in place for the base; solar energy. The solar panels were placed beneath the crust of the moon's light side, the only place where the sun's rays hit the celestial body.

They were covered by sheets of metal built to look like the surrounding environment which would retract to allow them to continuously store power for however long he wished. The reason this was included into their design was for the inevitable event that the Mobians would create their own satellites to study the moon and he couldn't have them investigating such important aspects of his base.

But Snively did make some changes to the design within the year he remained in power in Robotropolis. It was only then that he had access to the resources required for what he wanted. Because of this, he was only able to add or change some aspects of the base, which he did with relish. He saw his changes as improvements which his former superior would never have thought of.

First off, he had to do something about the amount of forces being sent up. There were already two-dozen SWATBOTS and numerous worker bots stationed there doing routine maintenance and other similar tasks. What he did was drastically increase the number of SWATBOTS there to preserve what little forces he had left. They were also to replace the worker bots that had to be returned to the planet.

He evacuated the worker bots because, for all he knew, some of them might have been friends or family of the Freedom Fighters, and if they were discovered missing, he was sure the Mobians would spare no expense in trying to locate them. This was something that he couldn't risk. He wanted to make sure that the moon base stayed a secret from them for as long as possible, which was also why all of Robotropolis' systems were set to wipe themselves clean right after he teleported himself. Besides, a second roboticizer had already been built there and he could simply re-roboticize anyone who was de-roboticized once he had regained control. That is, if the Freedom Fighters managed to build a working de roboticizer at all.

After that, Snively had to solve the problem of food supplies for the base. Robotnik had originally intended to bring up such supplies from a separate site located in the Great Unknown, but the temporary dictator knew he would not have such a luxury. It was for this reason that he drew up plans for a botanical garden.

Unlike Robotnik, who absolutely hated anything natural, Snively, at times, actually preferred the texture of fresh fruits. The overweight oaf just genetically engineered something that was to replace fruits and vegetables nutritionally, but never mentioned exactly how it was made. This had unnerved Snively almost to the point where he would only just be able to choke down whatever was served, not only was he nervous of what it contained, it also simply tasted that bad.

Unfortunately for him, those were all the changes he was able to make. It had taken more than a month for him to completely look over the original blueprints and even longer to find room for his gardens. Not to mention the actual time it took for the construction. The most pressing concern was proper soil for the gardens since the lunar landscape was more than a bit inhospitable towards plant life.

It was possible that he could extract what soil he needed from the planet itself, but he couldn't risk any Mobian observers witnessing a SWATBOT obtaining such a thing. It had the possibility of arousing too much suspicion. So that left Snively in the predicament of devising artificial soil that the greenery could thrive in. This may have been similar to what Robotnik did before, but the difference was that Snively tried to duplicate the natural compounds as best he could. Of course, naturally, the presence of plants also had the added benefit of providing a free source of oxygen, an advantage to greenery Robotnik had overlooked.

That had taken place nine years ago. Right now, Snively was watching the SWATBOTS tend to the garden from an overhead observation deck. They ensured that it was watered along with several other menial chores; except for weeding. There was no need to weed the garden because no seeds of them were brought up. Normally, he enjoyed the bittersweet irony of robots in even a semi-natural environment. The needle-nosed human had no doubt that his late uncle would have had the fit of his life if he were around to witness this. That one thought alone almost made him forget what had been troubling him for the past twelve hours.

But how could he stop remembering what had happened? It was to have been the beginning of his own scheme to rule Mobius. It was planned down to the last detail, every possible scenario played out both in his head and on the computer. No stone had been left unturned, no factor had been forgotten, not even Sonic himself. It would have worked too, if not for one little unforeseeable complication: his target had unwittingly escaped capture!

Just thinking about it made Snively burn with rage and indignation. Now he knew how Robotnik must have felt when his plans were always ruined by that hedgehog. In fact, Snively would have hit something in a blind outburst if there were something to hit. That too, was a feeling of what the former tyrant had, but there had always been his lackey for him so what did that leave for Snively. Nothing.

Realizing he would have to find a different outlet, the human chose an ancient stress-reliever; slowly counting to ten. Much to his surprise, it had some degree of success. He may not have felt completely calm, but it was enough to where it was bearable. Now he could focus on what was truly important.

Snively played the events over in his mind for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The teleporter had been activated to bring the fox to this very installation, but somewhere between where he was and where he was to end up, something completely unprecedented had occurred. Without warning of any kind, without even the slightest hint, the portal that should have opened to allow his would-be prisoner into his clutches never opened. It only took a few minutes for him to realize that something had gone terribly wrong; something unforeseen.

Anger began to boil up within him again as he began to clench and unclench his fists. The teleporter had worked perfectly during all of its past uses. So what had been the temporary flaw in its programming that had let his goal slip through his fingers without a trace? All of the diagnostics he ran both before and after the intended relocation didn't show him anything useful. Then, as if there wasn't enough for him to stew over already, he couldn't even get the coordinates of where the fox had actually been sent. It was like the entire universe was conspiring to upset his well thought out and ingenious plot.

But it was no use brooding over what had happened; now he had to try and turn a blunder into a plus. However, it would be more difficult with the Mobians obviously aware of the disappearance of one of their own. That would only have been to his advantage if he had the bargaining chip he was aiming for in the first place. Sure he could just try the same thing with any other given Mobian, but he wanted someone close to the royal family who would be easy to break and be the least likely to escape. From his past run-ins with Tails, it seemed to him to be the obvious decision. Every other Freedom Fighter was just far too unpredictable to be kept imprisoned for any extended length of time.

Beginning to become bored with the SWATBOTS perpetual and monotone duties, Snively headed for his command room, which he liked the sound of. Yes, it was HIS command room, not Robotnik's. Now everything belonged to the tiny tyrant and he wouldn't squander it like his predecessor. It was time to consider what options were available to him. The only bright side to all of this was that no one still had the slightest clue he was even alive, nonetheless on the moon.

-----Earth: Shinjuku Park-----

It was hard to believe that it had already been a week since his unintentional move. Tails had adjusted quite well to what was promising to be his new home for a while, but it still didn't alleviate how much he missed Mobius. In almost a decade, Mobitropolis had been mostly rebuilt and he had finally been reunited with his parents. Now he was once again separated from them, but this time the hopes of locating them had suddenly and sharply gone down.

But those weren't the only thoughts he had concerned himself with over these past seven days. He may not have wanted to admit it at this time; however, his attraction to Renamon continued to grow. In addition to that, despite his best efforts, he couldn't seem to extract any useful information about her. Something; her likes and dislikes, her hobbies, anything would do that would hint him in to her personality more than he already was.

The twin-tailed fox felt that if he wasn't able to learn anything about Renamon then his feelings towards her would remain superficial and that wasn't something that he wanted. But as it stood now, he didn't have anything else to go on and the few times he worked up the courage to even attempt to start a casual conversation with her, something came up. To further complicate matters, she didn't seem like the type of individual who would simply open up to a complete stranger.

Somehow, he had to figure out a way to get some kind of clue to her personality other than what he had figured out thus far. At the moment, he was fairly sure that Renamon was more than likely one not to cross. Everything from her attitude to her expressions told him that. Second, she seemed to be someone that took things in stride, especially events as strange as a fox with two tails falling from a portal. Finally, from what he could tell, she was definitely an extremely focused individual; never wavering from her actions that she chose to endeavor in.

This whole situation was something he had pondered over at least a dozen times already, yet he was no closer to getting an answer. Sitting at the edge of the lake where he had made his grand entrance, Tails continued to weigh his options; which were few. His first choice, the straightforward approach, wasn't turning out like he would have hoped. That left the second, and probably only other choice, probing others who knew her for information. That was an incredibly undesirable venue for him to venture down. It involved going behind someone's back, and that meant being sneaky, devious, and, quite possibly, immoral.

The wind chose that moment to pick up. It reminded Tails so much of that fateful day when his life took such a drastic change in direction. Even now, the event was still difficult to fathom and the question of what exactly had happened was no less a mystery now than then. Overwhelmed by the brief surge of memories, the displaced Mobian lay back on the soft grass and simply stared off into the bright blue, late afternoon, cloudless sky.

It was kind of unnerving how much it seemed like the very sky he had grown up under. Knowing that somewhere out there was his home world didn't ease his feelings of longing to return. If anything, it strengthened them to the point where he had to close his eyes to avoid remembering what was now out of his grasp so vividly. It wasn't like he wanted to forget it completely, just that he didn't want the devastating truth to be too overpowering for him.

So he lay there, stretched out upon the blanket of greenery, doing absolutely nothing. That is, until something landed squarely on his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Tails' eyes shot open as he looked down at what had caused the interruption of his solitude. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see Calumon staring at him wide-eyed with anticipation. In anticipation of what was uncertain, but it would likely lead to some type of new game with outlandish rules created on-the-spot by the energetic Digimon.

"Watcha doing, huh?" That always seemed to be this Digimon's default question whenever he began a conversation. It showed just how curious he was about everything and everyone around him, even if he already knew about them.

"Just thinking." Was the only reply Tails gave. He didn't feel like talking to anyone about his dilemmas yet, not while he was still trying to sort them out.

"Really? Are you thinking about the sky? Or maybe the clouds?" The tiny Digimon surmised. "I think about the clouds sometimes. I wonder what they're thinking. Do you wonder what they're thinking?" It was quite humorous to watch Calumon babble on like that. It was as if he or someone else had to constantly be talking.

Then another voice was heard nearby. "Hey Creampuff, you bothering someone else now?" It was none other than Impmon. He missed the first meeting because Rika had known that he was babysitting Ai and Mako, his Tamers. The two of them were only four years old and both of their parents worked during the day, basically making Impmon a free babysitting service. That was about the only reason the twin Tamer's parents didn't mind having a Digimon around; that and the fact that the mischievous Digimon made an excellent equivalent to a watch dog, not that either of them would ever say that in front of him.

"Nah, Calumon's alright." Tails informed Impmon casually, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over to the second visitor once Calumon had jumped onto solid ground. Impmon was about a half-foot taller than Calumon with a predominately purple color. There was a pair of regular red gloves on his hands that matched the scarf around his neck. His eyes had an emerald green color and emblazoned upon his stomach was a yellow smiley face with a toothy grin.

"Back here again aren't you, Foxboy?" Impmon observed, he had wasted no time in giving the newcomer one of his patented nicknames he assigned to pretty much everyone he knew, or at least to every Digimon he knew. But that made it a bit odd that he had a nickname for Tails since he wasn't a Digimon. It was probably too easy for him to think of that particular name or to pass up such a rich opportunity.

"Yeah, I was hoping to get a kata in sometime today." After Robotnik's initial defeat and during Snively's rise, Sally had insisted upon Tails learning martial arts. It was well known, if not said often, that she only wanted to be sure that the young kit could take care of himself if he got into any trouble in Robotropolis since he was going to be a full-fledged Freedom Fighter. Of course, Bunnie was more than happy to oblige to teach him. She had learned a few tricks before the coup happened and used them to her advantage while on raids.

Once Robotropolis fell and everyone had been deroboticized, Tails still wanted to pursue the discipline along with Bunnie. Together, the two of them found a sensei and managed to fit their sessions in alongside helping to rebuild with the others. As of recently, Bunnie had reached a fairly high level of training, but the vulpine was no slouch and figured that while he was here, he might as well brush up on the techniques that he had learned thus far and katas were the best way to do so.

"Alright then, see you later. Coming, Creampuff?"

"Nah, I wanna watch the kata. I can, can't I?" Calumon pleaded with Tails using one of the most hopeful expressions one could imagine.

"I don't mind." Tails confirmed sympathetically.

"Whatever, your choice. I've got other things to do." With that, Impmon left without any further conversation on his part.

Shortly afterward, Tails stood and began to gather his concentration, taking deep, steady breaths to help, and started a simple kata with Calumon staring wide-eyed, mesmerized, and impressed.

-----HYPNOS-----

At the moment, the only thing Yamaki had concerned himself with was the herculean task set before him. Saying that this wasn't going to be easy would be the understatement of the year. He already tapped into commercial and military satellites in order to probe the outskirts of the solar system for a clue in which direction he should go to locate Mobius, but he wasn't sure how he was going to scan that far if he did. On top of that, he had to ensure that none of his superiors even had an inkling of what was happening. These factors combined led him to the inescapable conclusion that he needed outside help.

The only question was who he could ask. No one on Earth could possibly give him the necessary aid required for such a delicate operation, which left the Digital World. However, he was well aware of the fact that, even now, there were still some Digimon that resented humans. But he was sure the specific Digimon he had in mind would more than likely be glad to help.

This led him to where he was now, speaking to the four Digimon Sovereigns of the Digital World: Azulongmon, the dragon of the east; Zuquoumon, the phoenix of the south; Ebonwumon, the turtle of the north; and Haibumon, the tiger of the west. Fortunately, it actually wasn't that difficult to contact them. It was a simple matter of using a reprogrammed Yugoth probe. Whereas the original would attempt to seek and destroy a digital entity, this one was to seek and contact a specific digital entity. Since he knew that the Sovereigns had to have higher concentrations of data than other Digimon, it was obvious to send the probe out to locate those concentrations.

The message he encoded into the Yugoth was long enough that he got his meaning across to the Sovereigns but too short for him to go into any lengthy detail. So the four Mega level Digimon were quite curious as to what Yamaki wanted. They were situated within the confines of Zuquoumon's fortress that was rebuilt long ago after his battle with Megagargomon with Yamaki watching them on the 360o view screen. How they were observing him was a mystery.

Any individual Sovereign alone was quite a sight to behold, but all four of the Digital World's guardians in one place would take anyone's breath away. Azulongmon hovered over the ground. An average person would say that the eastern keeper looked like a classical Chinese dragon. He had a body seemingly composed of opaque sky blue clouds that always appeared to be flowing from his masked head.

Then there was Zuquoumon; watcher of the south. In the tradition of any fiery bird, his plumage shone with the magnificence of a raging inferno, tipped with yellow streaks. His four wings only added to the amazing sight of this Digimon and each of his dazzling tail feathers were large enough to make a roof for a house, not that he would allow such a thing to occur.

Third stood Ebonwumon, who steadfastly patrolled the northern sector, when he wasn't sleeping. He was most definitely the most unique of all four of them. Basically because he had two heads, an Irish accented and a Scottish accented head, each with its own personality included. Of course you couldn't forget about the whole forest growing on his back, no one to this day could figure that one out. But the one thing that was most unforgettable about him was that he was probably the most easy going of the Sovereigns, never really getting angry to anyone's memory.

Finally there was Haibumon, the western tiger, as majestic as any Digimon around as well as courageous. He was the first of the Sovereigns to directly battle the D Reaper. His coat was white with jagged blue streaks running down his back that concealed his muscular structure somewhat.

"So Yamaki, what is it that you want our help with?" Azulongmon questioned, his translucent body shimmering with a brilliant glow.

"Yes, do tell us why you wish for our assistance." The fiery phoenix added in a tone that showed how much progress he had made in burying his hatred of humans that flourished over a year ago.

"That would require a short recap of the course of events that led up to here. To be simple, but confusing, I have to find an alien planet without anyone but those present being aware of it."

"Aye he's right, tha is a wee bit of a confusing explanation." Ebonwumon's Scottish head spoke up. "Now Laddie, wha would the whole story be then?"

"To sum it up in a sensible way, an alien landed here on Earth and now he wants to find his way back home. But he has no idea where his planet is in relation to here so I'm trying to see if I can come up with anything. So far, I haven't had much to go on and hardly have a clue as to where to go from here. It's obvious that I need help and so that's why I'm asking you." Yamaki explained.

"Now I see. However, I'm still not sure how you expect us to aid you." Azulongmon replied. "I mean, we'll be happy to help in any way we can, but first we need to know exactly what you'll need done." The other Mega Digimon nodded their assent, even Zuquoumon.

"Thanks," Yamaki said to the Sovereign of the East, "there are a few things I've been wondering about for a while now."

Before I officially close this chapter, I must make one note: in past chapters I've referred to the HOVERUNITS as HOVERBOTS, this will be corrected in the future. Until next time, thank you and good bye.


End file.
